ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Oggie Institute/College of Communications
The College of Communications is a school at the Oggie Institute, which is a part of the Ogswald Academy, which provides courses of study related to inner-communications among the Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts, as well as general courses to assist members in better communication. The school is overseen both by the Director of Communications, who acts as or appoints the college's director, which is currently Hooper of the Quilt City Ogres. To take a course from this school, you will need to contact the school director via OgreLair.org e-mail . Click on the link next to the wanted course that reads "Apply for course" and supply your full real name, chapter, and a good and valid email address to send the course. Course Catalog Communications ; COC 101 : Interactions Etiquette Apply for course ; COC 102 : Common Terms, Abbreviations, and Acronymns Apply for course ; COC 103 : Understanding Gaming Terminology Apply for course ; COC 104 : Netiquette Apply for course ; COC 105 : Body Language Apply for course ; COC 106 : Physical Appearance Apply for course ; COC 107 : Self Confidence Speaks Apply for course ; COC 201 : Newsletter Design Apply for course ; COC 202 : Newsletter Content Apply for course ; COC 203 : Newsletter Audience Apply for course ; COC 301 : Basic Web Design Apply for course ; COC 302 : Adcanced Web Design Apply for course ; COC 303 : Web Marketing Apply for course ; COC 401 : Game Sessions Apply for course ; COC 402 : Off-Topic Game Sessions Apply for course ; COC 403 : Understanding Your Gaming Group Apply for course ; COC 404 : Sharing the Spotlight Apply for course OgreLair.org's Wiki ; OGL 101 : Understanding Wikis Apply for course ; OGL 102 : Understanding Wikia Apply for course ; OGL 103 : Basic Editing Apply for course ; OGL 104 : Content Policies Apply for course ; OGL 105 : Behavioral Policies Apply for course ; OGL 106 : User Space Apply for course ; OGL 201 : Advanced Formatting Apply for course ; OGL 202 : All About Tables Apply for course ; OGL 203 : All About Templates Apply for course ; OGL 204 : All About User Boxes Apply for course ; OGL 205 : All About Images Apply for course ; OGL 206 : All About Navigation Apply for course ; OGL 207 : All About Categories Apply for course ; OGL 208 : Creating New Content Apply for course ; OGL 301 : The Forums and You Apply for course ; OGL 302 : Forum Voting Apply for course ; OGL 303 : Forum Awards Nominating Apply for course ; OGL 304 : Forum Promotion Nominating Apply for course ; OGL 401 : Talk Pages Apply for course ; OGL 402 : Talk Page Etiquette Apply for course Ogre Relations ; OGR 101 : Inner-Chapter Communications Apply for course ; OGR 102 : Inner-Chapter Disputes Apply for course ; OGR 103 : Chapter-to-Chapter Communications Apply for course ; OGR 104 : Chapter-to-Chapter Disputes Apply for course ; OGR 201 : Disputing with a Chapter Coordinator Apply for course ; OGR 202 : Disputing with a Senior Dungeon Master Apply for course ; OGR 203 : Disputing with the Board of Directors Apply for course ; OGR 301 : Keeping it Friendly Apply for course ; OGR 302 : Post-Dispute Protocol Apply for course ; OGR 401 : Public Affairs Apply for course ; OGR 402 : Media Kits Apply for course ; OGR 403 : Positively Promoting the Hobby Apply for course ; OGR 404 : Appearance Apply for course ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal → Ogswald Academy → Oggie Institute Category:Ogswald Academy Category:Ogres Category:Browse